Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the making of baked products, more particularly making of baked products using polypeptides having lipolytic activity and at least one emulsifier. The invention also relates to compositions comprising polypeptides having lipolytic activity and at least one emulsifier.
Description of the Related Art
Emulsifiers such as diacetyl tartaric acid esters of monoglycerides (DATEM) and sodium stearoyl lactylate (SSL) are commonly used in the production of baked products, such as bread. Emulsifiers work i.a. by strengthening the dough gluten protein network for better gas retention, improved texture, increased volume and increased shelf life.
Lipolytic enzymes having activity towards polar flour lipids provide an alternative to traditionally used dough stabilizing emulsifiers. Lipolytic enzymes hydrolyze one or more of the fatty acids from lipids present in the food which can result in the formation of powerful emulsifier molecules within the foodstuff which provide commercially valuable functionality. The molecules which contribute the most significant emulsifier characteristics are the partial hydrolysis products, such as lyso-phospholipids, lyso-glycolipids and mono-glyceride molecules. The polar lipid hydrolysis products, namely lyso-phospholipids and lyso-glycolipids, are particularly advantageous. In bread making, such in situ derived emulsifiers can give equivalent functionality as added emulsifiers, such as DATEM and SSL.
The lipolytic enzyme Lipopan F, which originates from Fusarium oxysporum and was disclosed in WO 98/26057, has been known in the baking industry for several years, and is used for e.g. improved texture, and increased volume of the baked product.
The patent application PCT/JP2008/051386 published as WO 2008/093720 discloses a lipolytic enzyme from Aspergillus japonicus which is 98.6% identical to the present lipolytic enzyme from Aspergillus aculeatus. The lipolytic enzyme from A. japonicus is applied as a baking enzyme and as a replacer of “synthetic surfactants” (emulsifiers) in baking but the lipolytic enzyme is not applied together with an emulsifier.